blowanimatesgoanimseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Dooler
Emma is a major character in Caillou SC... ' Emma is a very observant yet shy young girl of which is diagnosed with type 1 diabetes. She is also the girl in Caillou Desperaux's diary that he talks about frequently and is a possible love interest. This character is a partake on an already existing character in the initial "''Caillou" PBS series. Biography Emma had a rough life, growing up with being diagnosed as a diabetic at a very young age. She often puts herself away from the rest of crowd with the constant worriment of other people being responsible for her. Despite having friends in the past they had slowly lost touch with her through life changes and moving. Emma is a major supporting character in the Caillou SC series. She is also to be described as to a very curious person about her own surroundings despite being a loner. 'Events In "Caillou SC"'' During the events of "Time to begin anew: Part 1, and Part 2" On the night of the Cult of Barney ''seminar/brainwashing she was cordially invited to this event at the warehouse from an unknown sender. Not to known about what was going to happen she and along with Rosie Desperaux, Kiran Patel, Gina Degaldo, & the others including the antagonist threesome Dora Sanchez, William Glover, and Rita Sandoval were brainwashed by Barney's speech. After the warehouse was sequentially destroyed after Lolli and Sting Hickenbottom had incinerated Barney with a combination of dark energy leaving nothing but fire of where Barney once stood. She came out of the warehouse already had gotten over her brainwashing as much as the other did to only find the group as well as -aillou and Daisy. Daisy called out to her attention to tell her about presumably how her older brother has an interest with Emma. She acknowledges her offer with a smile towards the two. During the events of "Rose", She confronts Caillou at the Hospital pharmacy while on a trip to recieve her dosage of insulin. While unaware about Caillou's situation about Sting and Lolli she is interupted by her father telling her to go. While walking towards the hospital exit, she is stopped by Caillou once again. He explains to her if she wanted to spend lunch time with him during the start of the new school year. She accepts his offer and explains about how a lot of her close friends stopped having lunch with her with being under the intention to be responsible for her despite having low blood sugar. She openly admits to Caillou that she hates being a diabetic for those reasons alone, she then asks Caillou if he really wanted to have lunch with her not because he personally feels sorry for her. Caillou reluctantly wanted to have lunch with her because simply he wanted to. With having Caillou state what he really feels towards her personally and as well as his decision alone, this made her feel more confident. She admits to Caillou about how nice his open confession was and told him about how nobody in school did something so nice towards her. While speechless about the confession she just smiled, out of nowhere she kissed Caillou on the cheek and hugged him goodbye, leaving him totally speechless. '''Apperances:' "Time to begin anew: Part 1" "Time to begin anew: Part 2" "Gina's big surprise/A Sinister Reveal" ending cutscene cameo only "Rose?" Trivia: *Emma usually has black hair but in her first appearance in "Time to begin anew" her hair is a shade of dark purple. *She seems to spend most of her time reading books as a form of entertainment despite not having many friends since they have moved away or either lost contact with her. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}